gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
You Keep Me Hangin' On
You Keep Me Hangin' On è una canzone delle Supremes presente nel settimo episodio della prima stagione, Guerra aperta, in cui è cantato da Quinn Fabray insieme ai Cheerios. Questo brano è presente anche nell'episodio pilota del telefilm, Voci fuori dal coro, in cui è soltanto ballato dalle cheerleader e fuso in un mash up con la canzone You Can Do It di Ice Cube. In Guerra aperta ''è cantata da Quinn dopo aver affrontato Rachel sui suoi sentimenti riguardo il suo ragazzo, Finn. Dopo la canzone, Quinn dice ai Cheerios di prendersi una pausa, mentre lei si allontana. Testo della canzone '''Quinn:' Set me free why don't-cha baby Get out my life why don't-cha baby 'Cause you don't really love me You just keep me hangin' on (Cheerios: Ohh ohh ohh) You don't really need me But you keep me hangin' on Why do you keep on comin' around Playing with my heart Why don't you get out of my life And let me make a new start Let me get over you The way you've gotten over me (Quinn con le Cheerios: Hey) Set me free why don't-cha baby Let me be why don't-cha baby 'Cause you don't really love me You just keep me hangin' on (Cheerios: Ohh ohh ohh) No you don't really want me You just keep me hangin' on You say though we broke up You still wanna be just friends But how can we still be friends When seeing you only breaks my heart again And there ain't nothing I can do about it (Cheerios: Whoa whoa whoa whoa) Set me free why don't-cha baby (Cheerios: Whoa whoa whoa whoa) Get out my life why don't-cha baby (Cheerios: Ohh ohh ohh) You don't really love me But just keep me hangin' on You claim you still care for me But your heart still needs to be free Now that you've got your freedom You wanna still hold on to me You don't want me for all yourself So let me find somebody yes (Cheerios: Hey hey) Why don't-cha be a man about it And set me free Now, you don't care a thing about me You just use me (Cheerios: Ohh ohh ohh) Go on, get out, get out of my life And let me sleep at night, please 'Cause you don't really love me You just keep me hangin' on Curiosità *La versione originale della canzone è stata usata come canzone di sottofondo in Voci fuori dal coro, mentre stanno ballando le Cheerios. *Durante la canzone, Quinn sta ballando durante quello che sembra un allenamento delle Cheerios, nonostante il fatto che lei, Santana e Brittany sono le uniche Cheerios che sono accademicamente parte della squadra, in quanto il professor Schuester ha bocciato la maggior parte dei Cheerios in spagnolo. Galleria di foto HanginOn.png Quinny.jpg Glee_-_You_Keep_Me_Hanging_On.jpg Glee_6gh.jpg 1000px-Tumblr_m7utgrppe31rcnr68o1_1280.jpg ImagesCAEBAXBA.jpg You_keep_me_hanging_on_.gif Voci fuori dal coro 1.png Glee101-00008.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Canzoni Cheerios Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray